


My thank you

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Backstory, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, POV Male Character, Surprise Kissing, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: A random merman was found near the lake side ans Kiibo just cant leave him there, so taking him home to help get some fresh water back; he learns more about this merman.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/K1-B0
Kudos: 15





	My thank you

Kiibo P.O.V

My name is Kiibo and.....I have a merman hiding in my house...I saw him i thought he was human but soon i tried my best to pull him up and his tail scared me, i freak out but he looks like he needed some water so i carried him back him and now that he is in a bath full of water, i really hope no one come over today.

In the bathroom

Im cleaning up all the water thats on the floor, i can feel his eyes watching me and my every movement, i mop all the water and now i check on him, he's just resting his head on his arm "Kiibo?" 

"Yes thats my name" i say, i sit on the floor by his side, he smiles, i can see his green scals on his hand and his arm then his ears are pointed by his skintone with a bit of green in the tips, his tail is very pretty just everything about him is just green, i come back and see what he wanted 

Water? some food maybe 

"Come here" i scoot but he's telling me to come closer, i got close to him an to my suprise he kissed me; of course my face is blushing red and steaming coming out of my head, i quickly move away, my back touch against the door and me covering my mouth because that was out of nowhere "WH...WH...Wh....Wh WHY??" i stutter, He say "Its my thank you for saving me" he say, sitting on my lap "Your... welcome" covering my blushing face with my arm covering my mouth  
.  
.  
.  
I never got his name.... "whats..your name?" i ask him "My name is Rantaro Amami" Rantaro is his name? Hm now i wonder he is like

"Rantaro....did something bad happen, i saw you laying by the lake side and-"  
"I am 100% fine, i just knock my head on something, My mother was right i should be more careful on my adventure"  
"Mother?"  
"Yes well you can say she is the queen of the sea, i am prince" scratching behind his head  
"Prince? Huh but happen to the king?" scooting up to him. 

He rubs his eyes, letting his tail soak in the water then he shrug his shoulders "all i remember is when i was a tiny merfish and still learning how to swim, My father was killed by those fiends" he starts telling the backstory "so he told her to go hide in a hiding place with the kids so she went to a hiding place i never knew about, she wanted to go save him but....It was a hard choice stay and raise me and my little brother and my 3 sisters or risk her life to stay by the king side, she decided to stay with us because i havent fully learn about anything being a king or anything, after days of quiet and hiding she went out and see if the king made it alive...Sadly he was gone,so she is raising us all on her own and is queen of the sea." He lean his head on his arm again, he looks sleepy for telling me this....It must been hard for him to see what happen to his father. He close his eyes "What fiend you mention?" i ask him "Humans, our kingdom and our people hate humans, as my mother say 'never go near a human ever' but i see you are a good human" lifting his head up and looking at me; god why do i get a feeling this is just like the little mermaid...Snap out of that and i told him this "Well actually....Im a robot"  
"A robot? whats a robot?" must be new to this one  
"well a robot is-" i explain to him what a robot is, he was amazed, he knows humans and desipes them

"How bad do you hate humans"  
"Killing my father and nearly kidnapping my friend Shuichi i wish i could just eat them but they taste nasty" 

"Wait you eat humans?" i asked, he shake his head 

"Well i dont eat humans but my friend Shuichu does; someone tried to kidnap him, his mom saw and bite the person on the neck, it was so cool; blood coming out of his neck and he just dead like that, His mom got shark teeth that can kill human within a second" he sound like a little kid telling me this but Im so glad im a robot!

"Shuichi is growing his owns soon besides the point, we have different types of mermaids such they eat humans and people like us, we eat anything besides human but we dont eat fish or crabs...Or mainly our sea animals or pets" he say hmm okay, he yawns "I should go back home before my mom freaks out again"  
Wait i got something to ask "Wait before i take you back....Why did you kiss me?"  
"So you can visit me or i find you the cuties person i met, if i had to marry someone, it would be you" im blushing again....

Outside back to the lake where Kiibo found him

I put him down by the water, he quickly get in the water; swim up and smile at me "Hey why not come back to see me and my friend Shuichi"  
I say "Okay but do you want me to swim in the water, im waterproof" He was suprise "YOU ARE?? i didnt know, Yeah that sounds fine, i gotta get-"  
"Amami!" he turns around and is....That Shuichi? he swims up to him and see me, god i can see his teeth so shrap, his blue scales and his pointed ears with dark blue tips, i can guess his tail is blue "A human? Rantaro you know your mom say stay away from them-"  
Amam cut him off "I know i know but this one is not a human, He's actually a robot"  
Shuichi looks at me "A robot....Oooh i know those are! i've never seen one before but now i have.....anyway Amami come on, before your mom gets worry about you, she already sent a search for you"  
"Dammit, I gotta go meet us next week kay!" he jumps up and kiss me again, swim down to the water and follow Shuichi back to his home....Man what an eventful day......I cant wait to go home and...I have a mess to clean.


End file.
